The Miracles of Life
by LozzieLiz
Summary: Alternate universe... Cole and Phoebe are awaiting the birth of their child, but whats wrong with little Tyler?CHAPTER 5 UP(Finally!) sorry guys i know its been ages!
1. Chapter1

This Fiction takes place in my own little reality where Cole and Phoebe are happy together after the whole Cole/Source thingy and are awaiting their first-born. Cole also does work with the elders and other white lighters, spying on the underworld using his powers. Piper and Leo have their own little 4-month-old bundle of joy, named Tyler (after the little boy from Lost and Bound) and Paige is going steady with her Boyfriend Glenn.  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 1  
  
Penthouse:  
  
While Cole slept soundly, Phoebe crept into the kitchen. She had an urge for something sweet.. No, no.. Something savoury.. Damn! She couldn't make up her mind as she crept silently towards the refrigerator she started to wonder if her Pre-Pre-Dinner snack was still there. As she thought about the Peanut butter, cream cheese, banana and pickle sandwich that lay behind the door, she didn't notice the figure shimmer in behind her. As she laid her hand on the handle of the fridge, she jumped a mile out of her skin as the figure spoke:  
  
"Honey?? What are you doing?"  
  
Phoebe softened as she recognized the voice behind her.  
  
"Way to give a pregnant lady a heart attack, Cole! What are you doing.. I thought you were asleep!"  
  
"I was, but when I woke up and you were gone I got a bit worried. I thought you'd been taken."  
  
Phoebe turned her attention back towards the refrigerator and spotted some Choc-chip cookie dough flavoured ice cream and made a lunge for it, grabbed the nearest spoon and shovelled it into her mouth.  
  
"Ohhh yeah. A big hostile takeover by my stomach.. Or the thing in my stomach.. Which you happen to put there in the first place."  
  
Phoebe said with a smile for her gorgeous husband.  
  
"Yeah.. But that doesn't stop me worrying about you.. Whether your in bed or not."  
  
Phoebe yawned at her husbands' antics (not meaning to, of course)  
  
"Now come on. You and the little one need your rest." Cole said while caressing her huge belly, which had grown rather large for an 8-month-old foetus. Phoebe tried to protest and Cole stopped her before she asked:  
  
"Yes, you can take your ice-cream with us." Phoebe smiled as Cole led her towards the bedroom, not before kissing her gently on the lips, then leaning down to kiss her swollen tummy.  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 2  
  
Paige's Bedroom:  
  
Paige and Glenn are in bed making out when a distant crying sound is heard.  
  
"Tyler.." Paige muttered.  
  
"Ohhh how cute." Said Glenn.  
  
"Not every night its not."  
  
"Ohhh.. Come on Paige, give the little tyke a rest."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you lived here."  
  
"What's got you so uptight?"  
  
"Its.. Nothing.. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Paige tell me.. Please."  
  
"Ohhh its just work.. y'know. Mr. Cowan is pushing me really hard and I don't know whether I can take much more."  
  
"Hang on. What's the day today?" Completely changing the subject, Paige was weirded out by Glenn's question.  
  
"Glenn.. Wha.."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Uhhh it's Friday."  
  
"That means you have all weekend to worry about it."  
  
With that Paige and Glenn lay down and. Need I say more? 


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1  
  
Scene 3  
  
Piper's bedroom:  
  
Piper walked across to the crib of baby Tyler. Leo followed as Piper said.  
  
"Leo, im really worried. Tyler hasn't been sleeping at all and he's not eating. Leo what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Im not sure, Honey. Maybe you should make an appointment with a pediatrician."  
  
"I have one at the hospital tomorrow." Piper picked up Tyler and cradled him as she cooed softly to help seize his cries. "That doesn't stop me from worrying.. He is probably underweight and him not eating probably doesn't help."  
  
"maybe you should just try once more."  
  
"Yeah your right." Piper sat down on the bed and held Tyler up so she could see into his little brown eyes that were moist with tears.  
  
"What's wrong with you little fellow?"  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 4  
  
Underworld:  
  
The tall dark man stands over a smaller man who, by the looks of, has done something wrong by the taller man.  
  
"Any last words, Eilatan?"  
  
"You will regret this master. When you do not gain the information that I have acquired."  
  
"I can gather information in many other forms."  
  
"No you can't! I've observed them for over three months.. you will not gather my information, if you really want to kill them.. hit them where it hurts."  
  
"Now.. Now.. Eilatan I don't want to have to resort to that." Said the tall man with a grin.  
  
"I mean hurt the ones they hold dear."  
  
"Their husbands are too powerful. If we ever got a hold of the white lighter, he would orb beyond our reach before we could even summon a dark lighter. And the demon.. Well let's just say I have unresolved.. Issues.. That can afford to wait a century or too."  
  
Act 2  
  
Scene 1  
  
Morning, Penthouse:  
  
Phoebe is standing at the counter making herself an ice cream sandwich. Cole comes out from the bedroom and wraps his arms around Phoebe.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Chimes Phoebe in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hey Baby. Sleep well?" Cole replied as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Mmmmm.. O.k. better than I have for a while. Except for these weird pains I've been having."  
  
"Do you want me to go get Leo so he can check it out?" Cole asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"No, No, No! its just cramps.. no biggie."  
  
"You Sure?"  
  
"Yes.. Now lets change the subject." Said Phoebe in an official tone, Taking a huge bite from her sandwich.  
  
"What are you eating?" Phoebe quickly hid the sandwich behind her back.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes you are.."  
  
"No im not."  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
"Its just a sandwich."  
  
"An ice-cream sandwich?"  
  
"Wh.. How did you know that?"  
  
"You've been pregnant for what? Eight months now? I know you.. and I also know that you think that ice-cream is an important source of your daily diet."  
  
"Well for your information.. it is."  
  
"What part?"  
  
"The.. the.. the Dairy!! Yeah the dairy product."  
  
"O.k. whatever sweetheart. I've gotta get to the elders.. Apparently there is something major going on down in the underworld they want me to investigate. Will you be o.k.?"  
  
"Course I will baby, im going to go visit Piper and Tyler today anyway, apparently he's not been feeling well the poor darling. Will you been gone long?"  
  
"Shouldn't be too long.. Ill be as quick as I can. Love you." He kissed her on the cheek then bent down to kiss her stomach, which had become a custom between the too lovebirds and their unborn bub. "You too, little one." With that he smiled and shimmered away. 


	3. Chapter3

Act 2 Scene 2  
  
"Piper! Can you come down here for a minute?"  
  
"Shhhh.. I just got Tyler to sleep! I want him to rest up before his appointment in two hours." Piper said in a loud whisper while coming down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry. I wanted your opinion on something.. I have this funny feeling."  
  
"What kind of funny feeling?" Piper asked with obvious concern in her voice.  
  
"Well its kind of hard to explain.. I feel.. like.. as if there is something wrong.. something big."  
  
"Something big.. as in Magical wise?"  
  
"Yeah definitely. Definitely magical."  
  
"maybe we should ask Leo. Le.." Piper yelled to her husband as he was orbing in.  
  
"O.. Uhhh Paige's radar is going haywire.. do you know why?"  
  
" Yeah that's why I came back.. the underworld is planning something huge.. apparently they think that a destroyer of evil is going to arrive today."  
  
"But that's a good thing. Isn't it?" asked Paige skeptically  
  
"Well in one way.. but the other is not."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Well evil is planning an attack on many innocents and witches that's why they want all white lighters on deck. Including you Paige."  
  
"Wow.. Me?"  
  
"Uh Huh. They need all the help they can get."  
  
"Are you sure about this Paige?"  
  
"Anything that gets me a day off work" Paige answered Bubbly.  
  
"Well I would suggest that you call Phoebe and get her to stay here so that you are together if you're nee.." Leo was cut off by the distant sound of someone shimmering in behind him. He and the girls assumed attack mode before they recognized the figure that had startled them as that of their sister.  
  
"Boy.. Ill never understand how Cole does that." Said Phoebe as she placed a hand up to her dizzy forehead. Phoebe had recently acquired the power of shimmering.. Well it was actually the baby's power, but Phoebe thought that since she knows how to use it (Vaguely) she might as well while she can.  
  
"Nice entrance Pheebs." Said Paige.  
  
"Yeah.. Nauseating one too."  
  
"Well we better be off." Said Leo as he began to orb. Paige stopped him abruptly.  
  
"Wait a second Leo. I don't know how to get up there."  
  
"Ohh its easy, just think of clouds." And with that said Leo orbed off.  
  
"Right." Said Paige as she closed her eyes and orbed out.  
  
Piper smiled as she saw Phoebe sit down on the couch, well try to sit down I should say.  
  
"You look like your having a bit of trouble there." Phoebe gave a snort of laughter.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How you feeling today?"  
  
"O.k. I guess. Ive been having these funny Pains all morning."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't shimmer anymore."  
  
"No ill be O.k. I always get a little dizzy after shimmering with Cole, this is really no difference. And besides, its not like I can fit behind the steering wheel of my car!"  
  
"I know how that feels. Trust me you'll miss it when its gone."  
  
"Miss what? The back aches? The Swollen ankles? I don't think so. I just think the sooner that my little precious is out and in my arms, the better."  
  
"So what do you think its going to be?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea! Some mothers-to-be say that they can tell, but I don't know what the hell there talking about! All it feels to me is one big lump."  
  
"Well what do you and Cole want?"  
  
"Well he's hinting at a little Girl, but he says he doesn't mind. I on the other hand, really don't mind. All I want is a happy, healthy baby."  
  
Piper smiled. It was true that she had wanted a girl, but as soon as little Tyler had wrapped his little fingers around hers she wouldn't give him up for the world. Speaking of the little fella, she had to get to the hospital.  
  
"Well I gotta get Tyler to the hospital. He's got an appointment with doctor Milligan. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure why not?" As Phoebe struggled to get up off the couch she felt another pain in her lower back. She whimpered and piper was at her side in seconds.  
  
"Phoebe? What is it?"  
  
"Another one of those pains. Ahhhh its gone."  
  
"Whoa.. maybe we should get you checked out while were there."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Im fine." 


	4. Chapter 4

Act 2 Scene 3  
  
"She's coming! The killer of the futureeee!" Screamed the demon as he was being vanquished.  
  
"Insolent! What utter, Pathetic, gibberish! Who ever heard of a Witch who could kill all demons! Not even the Charmed ones can do that!" said the taller man from before.  
  
"It was foreseen by many seers, the end will come with the arrival of this witch."  
  
"Not you too Eilatan! Please don't tell me you believe it.!"  
  
"Im afraid I have no choice, Master, to believe what I hear. After all, no- one thought that the Charmed ones could vanquish the source, But they did."  
  
"But this.. This destroyer of demons.. Has anyone had any proof?"  
  
"Well.. No, But seers are not always wrong, barely ever actually."  
  
"I still want to see Proof!"  
  
Act 2 Scene 4  
  
Upper world:  
  
The room made up of clouds was covered with hooded people in white robes. Two more orbed into the room. They were barely noticed over the hoards of other white lighters that were making there way through the crowds. The two moved over to another person who was avoiding most others.  
  
"God, why do we have to wear this thing? It does nothing for my figure. And it doesn't even go with my nails."  
  
"Paige! Calm down everyone here has to wear one why should you be any different?"  
  
"Sorry Leo, im just nervous.. That's all."  
  
"Its o.k."  
  
They made their way further over to the lone White lighter.. Actually he was not a white lighter a half-demon actually.  
  
"Hey Cole! Have they said anything yet?"  
  
"No there still debating on what to do."  
  
"Ahhhh so when are they going to do something."  
  
"Paige, you have to be Patient with the elders, they are not as. well.. their not as experienced as you girls."  
  
"That's because their up here sitting on their butts while we do all the work."  
  
"Shhhhhhh.." Leo shushed Paige as the elders orbed into the room.  
  
"We have summoned you all here because of a large amount of activity coming from the underworld." The first one said.  
  
"Demonic assassinations have increased in a matter of three hours, they are all weary of a new witch.. who is supposed to enter the craft today." Said the second one, a female.  
  
"Who is this witch?" asked a whitelighter from the crowd.  
  
"Unfortunately we do not know. there are no new witches being scheduled to join the craft today." Said the first elder.  
  
"We are to ask Cole to go down to the underworld and see if he can find out anything." Said a third elder as he motioned to Cole. Cole nodded and shimmered out.  
  
"The rest of you we need you to check up on your charges constantly and beware of demonic activity."  
  
The crowds disappeared in a huge cloud of lights, leaving Paige and Leo.  
  
"Ahhhh, Leo, Paige we called both of you here because you need to be even more vigilante. If the killings continue as they have the Charmed ones will be on the top of their lists. Leo you will check on your other charges on the hour but you are to remain in the presence of the Halliwells. Paige, you are to assist Leo. Do you think you're up to your first assignment?"  
  
"Yup! Definitely!"  
  
"O.k. then. Paige, you will check on Harriet in Russia while Leo you go check Nanine in France."  
  
"Yes." And with that they both orbed out.  
  
Act 3 Scene 1  
  
Hospital:  
  
"Piper. im serious! You don't need to worry about me!" argued Phoebe as she followed Piper into the reception.  
  
"Those Pains definitely aren't normal Phoebes!"  
  
"Well there is nothing normal about my pregnancy, either. Lets just drop it and get Tyler Better O.k.?  
  
"Whatever.. But if those pains don't stop your seeing a doctor"  
  
Phoebe didn't answer but she walked up to the receptionist and said:  
  
"Hi were here for an appointment with Dr. Milligan."  
  
"Name of the Patient?"  
  
"Tyler. Tyler Halliwell." Answered Piper.  
  
The receptionist typed a few things into the computer and then said:  
  
"Ahhhh. Dr. Milligan is ready and waiting in room 4 for you."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The girls walked up the corridor and into the exam room where a young female doctor awaited them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Act 3  
  
Scene 2  
  
Underworld:  
  
Cole shimmered in, unaccompanied by his white Robe and now in a black one. The room that he had shimmered into resembled kind of like a meeting place for demons. He pulled his hood up so he would go unrecognized and walked into the room. He sat down next to an obviously agitated demon and said:  
  
"Hey, do you know what this whole destroyer thing is about?"  
  
"No." said the demon Blankly then just walked off.  
  
Cole felt defeated. Then another demon walked up to him and sat down.  
  
"You wanna know about the destroyer."  
  
"Yeah, do you know anything?"  
  
"Yeah apparently there is to be a new witch being born into the craft today. It is said that she will become the destroyer of the underworlds topmost demons."  
  
"Scary."  
  
"Yeah and its also said, Whoever catches and kills the witch will be awarded the title of the source."  
  
"Really? Do they know where this child is?"  
  
"No. No-one does. So everyone is just going around knocking off Pregnant witches."  
  
Cole immediately thought of Phoebe and their child. Was she o.k? have they already hurt her? Or maybe worse. He couldn't think of that now. He had to find more information.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Hospital, exam room:  
  
"Well.. Little Tyler seems perfectly healthy, what is it you say he's been doing again."  
  
"Well he hasn't been eating, and he seems to be sleeping less and less." Answered Piper.  
  
"Well maybe I should go and check on those Blood tests." Spoke the woman as she was about to leave the room. Phoebe Quickly spoke up:  
  
"Uhhh Excuse me. Where's your bathroom. this kid insists on using my bladder as a squeeze toy, not to mention my ribs as punching bags."  
  
The doctor smiled and answered Phoebe.  
  
"Down the hall and to the left."  
  
"Thanks." And with that the doctor and Phoebe left. Not before giving Piper a reassuring smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know its been forever since I updated and im really sorry for that! but as always the more reviews the faster I write!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanx for being so patient with me in waiting for these next chapters! I am happy to say that I have the next few chapters already written and I will post them if I get 5 reviews for each. so you know what to do. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!  
  
I would also like to dedicate this chapter to marijana.budak@ntlworld.com whoever you might be thanx for your emails!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe was making her way back towards the exam room when she felt a sharp pain. It felt like someone was driving a screwdriver into her lower back. She turned around half expecting there to be a demon standing there who had just plunged an athame into her. But to no avail. She brought fourth a hand to steady herself but instead she decided to sit down. She winced as more Pains coursed through her entire body. What were these pains? Did they have something to do with the baby? 'oh god' Phoebe said. Finally Dr. Milligan came up the hall looking at a file folder. She then noticed Phoebe. She dropped the folder and ran to her side.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked The doctor in a panicked voice.  
  
"It hurts." Was all Phoebe could manage through her clenched teeth.  
  
"How far long are you?"  
  
"Just under 8 months." Phoebe felt the Pain start to ease.  
  
"O.k. I think your going into premature labour."  
  
"WHAT???" Phoebe screamed. But the doctor didn't answer her. Instead she called to the nurses.  
  
"We need to get a gurney here." She then said to Phoebe. "Im gonna go and get you doctor. O.k."  
  
Phoebe nodded as she felt the Pain returning.  
  
"Tell Piper." Said Phoebe as she was lifted on to the gurney.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper heard the commotion outside and was about to investigate when the young doctor came rushing in.  
  
"What? What is it."  
  
"Your sister is going into labor."  
  
"Wh.. No she can't be. She has over a month to go." Said Piper all of a sudden worried about her little sister.  
  
"Premature. Uhh is there any way we can contact the father?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Ill do it. Thanks." Piper scooped up Tyler and walked quickly out of the exam room. She had to call leo. She found a private bathroom and called. Leo didn't answer at first but after about five minutes he finally answered.  
  
"Piper what is it? I told you only to call if there was an emergency."  
  
"There is. You need to find Cole."  
  
"What? Hes in the underworld. Whats wrong." Leo asked when he saw the panicked face on Piper.  
  
"Its Phoebe. Shes gone into Premature Labor." Leo realizing the importance in this orbed straight out. Piper was still a mess when she exited the bathroom. She quickly found the hospitals child care center and placed Tyler in a Pen with two other Babies his age and made a break for the maternity ward. She prayed that Leo would Find Cole soon.  
  
When she got to the room she saw Phoebe lying on the bed in obvious pain. Her face was tear stained and sweaty. A great wash of relief washed over her when she saw her sister approaching.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe said in a huff between contractions. Piper went into the room but a nurse stopped her first.  
  
"You Family?"  
  
"Im her sister." The nurse allowed her to pass and Piper went to her baby sister and grabbed her hand for comfort.  
  
"Did you call Cole?"  
  
"Leos gone to find him."  
  
"Wheres Tyler?" Phoebe said as she noticed her little nephew was not in the room at the moment.  
  
"Hospital day care."  
  
"Piper, what's going to happen? Why is the baby coming out so early?"  
  
The midwife intercepted this question and answered it.  
  
"You're going to be fine Mrs. Turner."  
  
"And the Baby?" Phoebe asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"It'll be fine too, maybe a little underweight, but fully developed otherwise."  
  
"That's good right?" Piper asked Calmly in order not to frighten her sister.  
  
"Yes. Now Mrs. Turner would you like one of the nurses to call your husband?"  
  
"Uhhh. I just did that."  
  
"Is he coming?"  
  
"He's.. Uhhh. on his way." Piper insisted giving a nervous glance toward the heavens.  
  
~~~~~~~~#########  
  
Hey ppls you know what to do.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Act 3  
  
Scene 4  
  
Upper world:  
  
Leo is standing around waiting.. Looking nervous. Suddenly Cole shimmers in and starts talking to the elders.  
  
"I've got info on the new witch. They say.." Cole was cut off when he saw Leo approaching him and was scared by the look on his face.  
  
"What? What is it."?  
  
"The news can wait." Said one of the elders. "Your wife needs you."  
  
Cole had no idea what was going on and he started to panic.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Phoebe?" Cole said.  
  
"Shes Just gone into Premature labor."  
  
Cole couldn't believe what his brother in law was saying. But he immediately shimmered out.  
  
Act 3  
  
Scene 5  
  
Hospital:  
  
Cole shimmered into an alley behind the hospital and went inside to immediately travel to the 3rd floor. He arrived at the reception and said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Wheres Phoebe Turner?"  
  
the receptionist quickly typed the name into the computer and told him exactly where to go. When he arrived at the room he had just caught the midwife saying:  
  
"Your at ten Mrs. Turner we have to get you to the delivery room." Phoebe in shock said:  
  
"WHAT??" She had thought labors were ment to be long. Piper and Tyler went on for hours. This had been barely half an hour! She didn't have time to wait for an answer as she saw Cole run in from the hall. He went straight to her side and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Is everything o.k?"  
  
"No everything is not o.k. its too early! it cant be right!" Phoebe said in an even more Panicked motion. She felt confused and stunned, and shocked, and angry and. but all of her emotions went into one as she was hit with another contraction.. Pain.  
  
Cole held her hand and let her take out most of the pain on it. Phoebe had been all flustered and on the verge of tears, but she felt the man she loved by her side, she felt relieved and somehow knew that things were going to get better.  
  
The labor didn't last too long and before she knew it the doctor had told her to give one last long push. Phoebe did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could. She could see, when she looked up at her husband, that something was wrong with the baby that had just come out.  
  
She could see it in his eyes, Pain, confusion. All her strength left her as she heard the doctor say something awful. She could barely hear it over the blood pounding in her ears but she knew that it was true when she saw the limp, blue baby in the midwifes arms.  
  
"He's Stillborn."  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe it! All of the time she had spent waiting and wanting this baby. Was it all for nothing? Phoebe could no longer feel her legs. The numbness made its way through her body. She collapsed onto the bed, Unconscious.  
  
~~~###~~~###  
  
Uggghh. im sorry its so morbid. im a little down and out at the moment. I will make it better I PROMISE!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Im sorry about the last chapter!!! I told you id make it up to you and so now I am!! As soon as I posted the last chapter I thought I had to make it right.! So here goes.  
  
Cole had seen the look on the doctors face as he held his newly born son. The tiny figure was an eerie shade of blue. Cole had immediately known what was wrong. When phoebe first fell pregnant they had been told of complications that they might experience. One possibility was that the baby could die during or Before birth. He looked down at Phoebe just as she collapsed. The heart rate monitor dropped suddenly and nurses ran to her side. As soon as they started to relieve her of the restricted blankets the heart rate rose again. The midwife who had been holding the Dead baby was now standing, trying to control the afterbirth. Suddenly she called to the doctor.  
  
"Sir! I need you over here!" the tone that she was speaking in was chilling and icy. The doctor came over at the urgency of the nurses voice.  
  
"its another one." Cole's eyes showed intense confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" to this the doctor only replied:  
  
"Did you know your wife was having twins??" Cole was even more baffled. Giving him no more time to answer, the doctor said.  
  
"mustn't have shown up on the ultra-sound. O.k now we have to get it out. Its breech."  
  
"Doctor, we cant! She's unconscious"  
  
"then we need to get some people down from OR."  
  
"Will do doctor." The nurse ran out of the room. The doctor tried to calm Cole's nerves.  
  
"O.k. There is another baby in there and we have to get it out. Were getting people from the OR to perform an emergency c-section."  
  
"What about Phoebe?"  
  
"She has slipped into what we call an 'overwhelmed coma' when the muscles relax from pushing out the baby sometimes the brain thinks 'well ive done my part im gonna shut down for a while and re-cooperate' so it does and women usually come out of them in under 24 hours" the doctor then produced a long needle.  
  
"Whats that for?" Cole asked, still blown away by this new intervention. Another baby!!  
  
"Local anesthetic. Although she most likely wont wake up for a while to come, but we cant risk her waking up on the table."  
  
Cole felt all the blood wash to his head, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Phoebe during the procedure. He never took his eyes off her, and held her hand during the whole thing.  
  
Meanwhile Piper, Leo and Paige were waiting anxiously. Piper was taking comfort in her husbands shoulder and Paige was pacing nervously. They had been informed on Phoebes situation when the nurse came to talk to them after she had gotten the OR doctors.  
  
"I still can't believe it," said Paige suddenly. "Twins! God why wasn't this picked up on Phoebes ultra-sound."  
  
"Paige, not all ultrasounds are 100% right. I mean mine told us that we were having a little girl! And look what we got"  
  
"I know Piper. im just so worried."  
  
"We know Paige. we all are.' Said Leo trying to comfort both women.  
  
"She's gonna be fine."  
  
Cole had been almost sick with worry for Phoebe and the Baby. As he held her limp and lifeless hand in his, his mind flashed through all of the significant things in their life together. A wave of sadness crept up on him for their deceased son. To think that he would never see the beauty of the world and his Parents. The doctors had been working for less than 20 minutes when the surgeon announced the arrival of the newborn child.  
  
The doctor held the little slimy bundle in her arms. It wasn't moving it wasn't breathing 'Ohhh god please not this one too' Cole thought to himself. But the surgeon gave the baby a little slap on the rear and the little bundle squirmed. It let out a loud squeak. Cole's heart must have stopped beating for at least a minute once the doctor said.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Turner, you have a daughter." The nurse then handed him the little miracle. He was getting blood and gunk all over his clothes, but he didn't care! Here in his arms was the most beautiful and wonderful baby in the world and it was his! He and the woman he loved had created her. He couldn't believe it.  
  
The nurse then showed him how to wrap the baby and then he went out of the room to show off his newfound happiness.  
  
Piper, Paige and Leo had heard the little squeal and knew that the newest member of the family had arrived. They didn't have to wait long and before they knew it out of the room came a doting daddy carrying the tiniest baby that pPper had ever seen.  
  
"She's as beautiful as her mommy." Was the answer to the question that had been on there minds. A small tear dropped from Cole's eye as he said this but the huge smile that had been ever-present since he was first given his daughter to hold.  
  
The three ran over and looked at the new arrival. She was indeed as beautiful as Phoebe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is that any better??? 


End file.
